Eye, See, Tell
by Miss Flame Sniper
Summary: Raf and her friends were sent to a future where Urie and Sulfus became the Generals, protecting the world from the Fire Eaters. As they struggle to figure out the truth of a precious friend's death, will the eight of them find a way to get back and figure out who and why sent them here?
1. Prologue: Angel

Rating: T (unless you want more gory details)

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel's Friends, but I rather enjoy playing with them.

Note: This fan fiction is inspired by many mangas and materials I have encountered, but I will not be plagiarizing from these works.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Angel**

 _She who walks the path of carnage_

 _Will rise against an untimely death_

 _At the crossroads of the ancient vortex_

 _Fire eaters leave the abyss_

 _When an angel without halo_

 _A devil without horns_

 _and neither of both_

 _are gathered under her name_

 _She will be in the midst of them_

 _With a power to transcend time and space_

* * *

The Angel gave a cry as the claw pierces her stomach, her long golden locks messy, tangled in the grass and her blood trickled to the forest floor. But it was too late to stop fate. Despite the searing pain in her abdomen, she still easily drew a circle inside a triangle and slammed it to the ground. Energy flew from her in strong waves, putting the hideous clawed monster in a frenzy. Its hairy arms and legs attempted to cover itself against the horrendous energy, but there was just simply nothing to be done. The angel had completed her spell, sealing the monster away in the depth of limbo. Chains poured from her body, restricting its attempts to get free, but despite of the struggles, it knew that time was up, and the cursed angel had won this round.

"Damn you.." Were its last words as a vortex appeared from the sky, the earth started to shake and took the demon in, it's horrible screams as the end draws near vibrated through the town.

Knowing her time is near, she lifted a small child from behind the coveted rocks, tears spilling from her checks to his and took off a ring on her right ring finger. The blue ruby shone in the moonlight as it made its way to the unconscious angel's hand.

"This will protect you from harm. At least, until you can defend yourself."

Settling the child to the forest floor, the wounded angel gently kisses his cheeks and whispered.

 **I, See, Tell.**

As she let out a wet, bloody cough, her body swayed to her side, watching her reality fade away to white, the angel smiled, the last image was of the child peacefully sleeping, knowing nothing of the dangers of this world.

And there she lies bleeding on the ground, in the middle of the blood and gore, her face stained with red liquid, her once-majestic wings shattered, she looked so _breathtakingly beautiful_.

* * *

Omnia sol temperat,

Absens in remota.

Ama me fideliter,

Fidem meam noto.

* * *

Sorry for deleting it and uploading it again, guys. I have to be honest I'm not the best when it comes to technology. But I will repost all the chapters!


	2. Chapter 1: Eye, See, Tell

**Chapter 1: Eye, See, Tell**

It was a fine day in July as the Devils and Angels strolled around the streets of Cicero. They were, once again, miraculously put together as camp counselors for the summer, a program by the Golden School. And considering they were all alums, and therefore has no summer homework, the prospect of earning a bit of cash wasn't unwelcome. Thank goodness there was no ghost, or to be more precise, no Tyco, this time involved.

It was an hour until their curfew to return to their respective cities, but currently the eight Angels and Devils were chatting in a nearby café, Gas dumping croissants after croissants and Miki mocking his appetite as usual. Sweet and Urie had gotten into a debate with Kabale and Cabiria about fashion and the likes, and Raf and Sulfus were talking about their favorite memories of camp. It was so peaceful that if somebody could press a pause at this point in time, none of them would have cared. The tress were swaying in the cool summer breeze, birds were chirping on the branches and life was overflowing in the ancient city of Cicero.

After half an hour of sightseeing, but mainly eating, they were heading towards the meeting place to teleport back to Angie Town and Zofanello city, when a cell phone fell down next to Raf.. The angel herself kept walking and laughing without noticing anything amiss, but her friend, Urie quickly tapped Raf on the shoulder.

Upon closer examination, the device decidedly looked like Raf's phone, but was a darker navy blue, of the new model that Raf had wished to buy next week. Despite being a new model, this phone had many scratches and marks, some had debris and dust in them, and decidedly, old. There was no clue whatsoever regarding the owners, no contacts, to messages. It didn't even have any apps, except for Contacts, Mail and Messages. Now the debate switched from camp memories to the cell phone, as the Devils suggested dumping it in the trash, and the Angels, being Angels, disagreed and wanted to find its owners. In the mist of the arguing, the device vibrated and a message came. There was nothing, not even the sender's number, but three words on the screen.

Eye, See, Tell.

There were exclamations, suggestions, when the sky suddenly turned dark with a cracking thunder. Black birds were flying ominously in circles above them, howling in a frenzy, their eye sparkled blazing blue. The circle of crows suddenly became deeper, darker, when the idea finally occur to Urie.

"A vortex!"

Soundlessly, the purple vortex claimed its victims, and seemingly sank into the ground, disappearing instantaneously, like a magic trick.

* * *

When they woke up, the sight that greeted them was not the familiar streets of Cicero, but a sea of white, from the walls, the windows, to the people. The Angel doctors were tending to Urie and Miki, while the Devil doctors were hushing about Cabiria and Sulfus's conditions. After a few seconds of confusion, Raf decided her friends must have been wounded, or at least, lost consciousness from the vortex.

"You awake, sweetheart?" A voice jolted Raf out of her reveries and she looked up to find an Angel doctor staring inquiringly. After taking a few seconds to find her voice, she answered affirmatively, asking of their location.

"We are in the Middle Region's infirmary, dear. You and your friends landed in Central Park after a flash of lightning, unconscious but not injured. And seeing you being the first to wake, how about you tell us what happened dearie? Oh, my bad, I forgot to ask for your name."

Raf was about to, when another doctor approaches from the ajar white door, eyes sneering but incredulous. She whispered to the angel currently tending to Raf, cautiously so that Raf herself can't hear, but can feel the urgency. The angel stares back at the devil, eyes widening in surprise. She was about to protest, but ultimately decide against it.

So it was in that manner that Raf found herself and her seven friends led to a big door, much like the one at Angie Town. The doctors escorting them stopped and pushes a complicated combination on the sensor next to it, and they felt the pull again. Urie shivers, her seventh sense tells her to stay away, put distance, but with the ten doctors and two nurses, that makes twelve, people surrounding eight high school graduates, the out come of a potential battle is too obvious to ignore. The cloud beneath their feel rose up, much like the manner in which the vortex appeared, and lifted them up in the clouds. There was nothing to be seen for a good five minutes, and just as Cabiria was getting impatient, the enormous building, almost the same size of the High Spheres tower manifest itself in front of their eyes.

The tower was situated on a bed of soft clouds, rising tall endlessly, but also majestic. The building itself had a golden-purple glow around it, and the closer their "elevator" gets, the more obvious how detailed it was made, frescos on the wall, ornaments hanging about. In earthly fashion this would have been described as a castle, or a palace, but there was also an ominous air, and the pull keep getting stronger by the minutes. After a good ten more minutes, Miki estimated, the vortex-elevator dissolved, leaving them standing in the middle of a room as white as the infirmary. Everything from the book, the chairs, the pots, even the carpet was white. This room was definitely furnished, a desk by the window in which they entered, adjacent to a bookshelf full to the brim, a startlingly white plant and carpet, and after the door disappeared in a moment, and angel walked in, her golden halo shinning in the sea of white.

The only feature anyone was capable of knowing from this mysterious figure is that it was a she, caped from head to toe with body armor gold and purple, like the building.

It was Gas, always so noisy and simple minded, that spoke first.

"Who are you? Why do you bring us here? Where are we?"

The figure just chuckled, an invisible smile on the face hidden behind that mask.

"Well, Gas."

All of their eyes snapped wide open! They knew that voice! Urie winced, feeling more nauseous than ever, and Raf steadied her. As if remembering something, the figure took a few steps back.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first." She bowed and took off the helmet. Sweet stepped back two steps, bumbling herself against the wall.

"By Jove, Urie? But, Urie is right…here?"

There were, indeed, two versions of the brown haired angel in the room. One in the body armor, her face much more mature and sad, the younger confused and scared.

"I am Urie, just like you are. But I am the Urie of this reality, and you are not."

Just as thing couldn't get more confusing for the eight of them, the door disappeared again to reveal another armor claded figure, but in red and navy blue.

"You see," the other Urie began, "that you have been, in someway, transported to another reality. Perhaps by magic, perhaps by mistake. But you have ended in out reality, a possibility in millions, but to you all, is your future. This," She motioned to the other figure, " you surely remembers him? You should know, Raf, don't you? Sulfus, you too?"

Raf eyed the figure suspiciously.

"You are Sulfus. But you are not. I take it the situation is the same as with the two Uries standing here in this room."

The future Sulfus managed a dry laugh and took off his helmet. If anyone was comparing, the differences between the two can hardly convince people they were the same person. Sulfus of the future seemed much more sad and solemn, for he must have not been over the age of thirty five, but his eyes bore loneliness, his hair already had a few strokes of grey, and there was a scar on the forehead, usually covered by the shabby condition of his hair. He carefully stepped back, not looking into Raf's inquiring eyes.

"You see," Urie of the future began, " the reason why we cannot stay two close is that you will experience a pull, not on your clothes, but on your soul. For we share the same souls, if any two entities of the past and the future stay together for a small period of time, they will certainly lose consciousness. No matter how powerful you maybe, no one is an exception to this rule. And we are still looking into why a vortex brought you here."

It's Sulfus's turn to speak, his voice raspy and calloused with time. "We investigated your fingerprints, Angels and Devils, only to find that they belong to us as well. For that reason we have called you here, so figure out an alternative to send you back to the reality you belong. Our analysts, which you will find very familiar, I won't doubt, will fill us all in on the report. Come in." He waved at the door and two figures appeared side by side, a devil and an angel. Miki and Kabale.

Miki had left her tomboyish clothing store somewhere along the road, for currently she adorned an elegantly tailored navy blue business suit, accompanied by a pair of gold tinted black pumps. The messy blue hair of high school Miki had turned into a wavy sea, cascading on her shoulders.

Kabale probably took a few lessons with Scarlet or Misha in dressing, as she changed from her gothic days into a seductive sparkly burgundy dress with a rather high cut on the thigh, and long boots that went all the way up her knees.

They were prepared for the situation, it seemed, for the two cautiously took a few steps back. Contrary to expectations, Miki was the one to begin.

"I don't have words to express this surprise. Witnesses said the eight of you appeared from a vortex in the sky and fell on the grasses of Central Park in Middle Region. Oh, excuse me," She said with empathy, "I must explain first. In the last, I estimated, eighteen or nineteen years, wars have arrived. The Fire Eater rose again from the Vortex of Dudael. The temple of Veto was protected, but damaged. Fortunately, thanks to our Generals," She then motions to Urie and Sulfus. " the Devils and Angels showed a united front. Instead of fighting over each other, they came together to fight the Fire Eaters. The Middle Region is our front, the wall that separated us, keep us safe from the Vortex. This is neither Angie Town nor Zolfanello City. Devils and Angels lived together, in separate quarters of course, but with much less hostility. Eight years ago they were temporarily defeated, but there were doubts if the Vortex again will rise."

"And your arrival," Kabale began, " arosed many suspicions among us. Keep in mind that no one else knew about you all but the Generals, us their Assistants, and our Associates, whom gave the orders to bring you here. Terrence, and Scarlet. For now, we can only identify that it was forbidden magic that brought you here. A spell like that could only be done once in the entire course of a person's life. But the last person whose powers were powerful enough to supply this passed away eight years ago. So until there came a person of enough power to send you, we have no choice," Kabale sent a look at Sulfus, " but to keep you here. Keep in mind that if you ever came in contact with yourself, staying in a three feet radius can cause dizziness and fainting, so I suggest for the time being, you must be kept inside. For your own benefit-"

" Because knowing too much about the future could be harmful, I get it." Raf finished the sentence with impatience. Kabale arched an eyebrow at her. Miki continued where Kabale left off.

" We can only tell so much, Raf. Please understand. I'll have Terrence and Scarlet escort you out now."

An aged Terrence, still handsome and poetic as ever, leading a sultry Scarlet walked in. They probably were the people that changed the least during eighteen years. Still the same gait, the same arch of the nose, but the eyes were definitely wiser. No, they too have changed, but the changes are not visible with time. Changes visible with experience.

* * *

The house they were led into looked abandoned on the outside, spider webs were on the windows, cracks showing themselves on the stairs, and the amount of dust that came with just opening the door. The inside was completely different, however.

The walls were adorned with frescos, expensive jewels carved on the walls, a massive chandelier shined the light of a thousand of candles over their heads. The hall they were showed to had little to no human activities, but the signs pointed to that they have been cleaned recently. There were two marble stairs leading to a glass window of many colors on the second floor, which continued and turned in opposite directions. The mansion screamed of extravagance, but also mysterious and haunting. There were six guest rooms and after some debate, Kabale and Cabiria shared the first room on the left recess, Gas shared the adjacent one, and Sulfus took the last room on the left wing. On the right, Urie and Raf, and Miki and Sweet decided to take the first and second room on the right wings, perspectively. The unoccupied rooms were the third guest room, with a king size bed, two bookcases full of masterpieces, a television most decidedly much more modern, and a closet wide enough to hold all of Sweet's clothes; the dining room was a charmer with its ancient Japanese tea sets, another chandelier and very exquisite silverware; the play room had a table for pingpong and clubs, and a door leading to an outside pool obviously unused for many years; the study and bedroom of the previous owner was kept closed. All of them were obviously moody and Raf, for some reason, felt a pull. The house was obviously deserted, probably have been so for a decade, but there was definitely a pull. And sometimes she can feel presences, but it was fleeting, and passed in a drop of a pin, leaving nothing suggesting its presence. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks with her, but as she strolled around the house, there was a voice in her head. Her own voice, repeating the words like a mantra.

 **Eye, See, Tell.**

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2: Be Staid

Chapter 2: Be staid

Per usual, at exactly seven o'clock on the dot, a pair of blue eyes peeked out from under the soft mattress, sighing as she slid off the blanket and took in the surroundings. Raf never sleeps well in unfamiliar places, and that was a fact that made her a good counsellor, for the sole reason that she would always be punctual, and ready to blast loud music in everyone else's eardrums. Opening her eyes to the mustard-colored ceiling, the angel twitches and rolled to her sides. Urie was still sound asleep, and she tend to get grumpy in the morning if awoken in the middle of a good dream, so her companion tip toed to the door and fly off for a morning shower. At least she stopped sleepwalking.

Feeling the cold water slid off like a second skin, covering every curves and sighs, Raf tried to clear her mind of the disorientation. Despite having slept at many foreign places before, there was something she can't quite put her finger on in this "haunted" mansion. There was something similar, like she had been here before, like she had met people her before. But that was impossible, for there was no Middle Region, yet, and this kind of extravagant building is without a doubt not the type that one sees and forgets. Déjà vu.

And so it occurred to her in a flash when she was making tea and pancakes for her sleep-deprived friends that maybe some sightseeing would be sufficient to occupy her for the rest of the morning and give the brain time to think. She walked to the grand hall in the center, where the first chandelier was hung and crossed it in a few quick strides, to the other side of the mansion. When they left, Misha and Terrence had told the eight of them that there was a locked study, bedroom and private library on the other side. The implication not to cross had been strong enough, but Raf, of course, was never one to be daunted, did the very thing she was not supposed to do. Like that time with Reina, when the heart just takes over the control of the mind.

The hall was divided into two pathways shaped like an L, one overlooked the garden and the other was a dead end, overlooking the terrace. On the longer side of the L was two dusty door, supposedly the library and the study. And unconsciously, Raf's feet brought her the first door, made of expensive wood and painted rather exquisitely, a Rothko. The tag stuck right under the peephole read a series of complicated stick figures, and a caption underneath that read: "Étudie, étudie, étudie." To open the door meant that you have to have a key, or break the door, which she would not even stand a chance of not being caught. And again, absentmindedly, Raf traces the handwriting on the tag, and move down to the circular knob on the door, a little two big even for the humongous entrance. Here she drew a figure of a triangle situated in the middle of the circle, suddenly came to realizing what she had done. The door gave away without even the slightest of noises and she tried not to freak out seeing the open the darkness blanketing the room. A dusty desk was in the middle, also made of rare and fine wood , but laid heavily with spiderwebs and isolation. There was nothing much to suppose of the personality and circumstances of the previous owner than outrageously rich, with two bookcases side by side containing a number of encyclopedias like the KANJI dictionary, the toxicology dictionary, a detailed account of Angel and Devil history, and so many more. So, filthy rich and jack of all trades, it seemed. The drawers on the far side of the room next to a chimney was the only thing left, but those must have been private properties, and no matter how nosy Raf might seem butting into places she shouldn't be, being raised by strict but loving parents, she was taught to protect people's privacy, not butting in. Feeling wrong, the angel turned her heel to leave but caught something out of the corner of her eyes and turned back sharply, striding towards the forgotten desk. A person who had collections upon collections of encyclopedias, arranged them all in alphabetical order by subject, would never have stacked the books they read in random order with bookmarks pointing to random directions! A disorder in the order. After all, she was a genius chemist's daughter, quite shrewd and cunning in her own way.

The three books left on the desk to turn yellow and wrinkled with time, was the "Aenid", a piece of human epic literature, a book on different angel and devil powers, and a mystery novel written by some unknown author, . The books were so random, so out of place, so unlike the character of the owner, that Raf did a double take on the stacks. Taking in the peculiar way the bookmarks were placed, she deducted that 1) Either somebody used this study when the owners were not present, or 2) The owners left a kind of message, for whatever reason, to clue someone in, someone who would understand the abnormalities and figure something out. And Raf came.

Honestly the first idea was the one most people world go for, but if someone used the library when the owners were away, why didn't they put the books back on the shelves? The alphabetical order was easy enough. Let alone possibly two, or three. Especially since they bothered to put the bookmarks in. And Raf let her mind wander to the possibility number two. The curiosity won Raf over and she flipped open the books, finding where the bookmarks stopped. There was nothing abnormal. No underline, strike through, or circling. Nothing at all. But how could it be! Those three books! And an idea flashed through her intelligent brain. Three? What if she read every third word of the book starting with the first line, maybe.

Omnia…sol…temperat…comma…Absens…in..remota…dot…Ama..me…fideliter..comma…Fidem….meam…noto…dot…end. 

A Latin verse. And she suddenly saw, on the very chair in front of her, a tall, slender woman in a white dress, a picture of purity, singing those verses to an elementary school-looking young innocent boy, his bright blue eyes looked into hers and he hummed along.

 _Omnia sol temperat,_

 _Absens in remota._

 _Ama me fideliter,_

 _Fidem mean noto._

 _And when we part, and sorrow can't be swayed…_

 _Remember when,_

 _Remember when,_

 _And let your heart be staid._

 _Be staid._

 **Eye, See, Tell**.

And just like that, at the mere blink of an eye, the woman and the boy vanished. But in Raf's head, the ringing continued. She knew that voice, she knew the woman, and she felt like she definitely knew the boy. A daytime shooting star. But she didn't. And still the same cryptic message, Eye,See, Tell, and a voice, telling her to be staid.

Raf felt like she needed to leave, not just the room, but this city. For a moment a feeling of despair, loneliness, heartache, longing, suffering, depressing, all the negative emotion flowed into her, almost to the point of over flowing. But the voice told her to stay. A voice so clear and yet so mysterious, that it took all fibers of her being not to blot out of the door. Shaking, her palm sweaty and nervous, Raf opened the second book. This time, the second word out of every three words.

Prevent….the legend…fire…eaters..in…Limbo…help…Uriel…seal…the princess.

This was even more cryptic. Fire eaters she knew, Limbo she knew, Uriel was the legal name of "Urie", "the princess" and "the legend", not a clue.

The third one was even more vague, and less informations to reference.

Bell…fly…complete. Find..the..one.

In all retrospect, Raf wanted to find a pole to bust her head on. This made very little sense! Bell fly was a power she didn't even know she got, so how in the world was the angel supposed to complete it? And who is "the one"?

Incredulous and a little bit dizzy, Raf was grabbing a piece of paper to mottled down the code, when there were slipper noises and annoyed comments being exchanged. Cabiria and Urie. Bolting out of the room back into the corridor, Raf had just enough time to look back, and to her surprise, the door closed itself, the sign she drew on the door handle disappearing. Shocked, but reminded of her act by the volume of the argument, she sprinted to the tea pot and poured out a cup of tea for herself, consciously trying to remain a face of indifference. Something, maybe her seventh sense, told Raf that it would be very unwise, very unwise, to tell of this morning's incident.

And inside the private studies, the three books disappeared like they were never supposed to be there in the first place. For a moment, Raf's felt the presence again. And it was gone.

* * *

The next few days was quite uneventful as there was no information from their future selves, no outside connection (a shield was made to prevent that), and very little patience. Rad darest not sneak into the study any more, and the once adventurous thoughts of climbing on walls of books did not occur again to Raf. Some days, when she was alone, she would hum along to the memory of the figure in white. And every time, without fail, Raf would again see the blurry angel in holding a young child, his blue eyes…his blue eyes…and the echoes…Be staid…be staid..be staid…be staid.

And then one stormy night, when Urie had gone to bed early, Raf went down to the kitchen to grab some tea. Urie would get quite a fit when liturgy cimes, even when she can control the Lightning! A knock sounded on the door. At first the knocking came rigorously, then slower and quieter. Carefully opening the door (oh why does it not have peepholes?), she cautiously peeked outside through the gap. And there was Terrence, alone and soaking wet, leaning tiredly on the door frame, his tall and lean figure swaying to the sides.

" I need a place to hide. Please help me, Raf. " Was all he said before his body swung to the sides and collapsed. In a split second, a nearly identical image of an angel in red, instead of Terrence.

 _As she let out a wet, bloody cough, her body swayed to her side, watching her reality fade away to white, the angel smiled, the last image was of the child peacefully sleeping, knowing nothing of the dangers of this world._

"What was that just now?"

Coming back to reality, seeing Terrence collapsing, soaking wet and tired on the entrance, she pulled him inside, propped him up on her shoulder and set the angel in the spare bedroom. She wanted to go back home so badly. The presence in this house, it disturbed Raf's mind in the most surprisingly impossible way. Like she was supposed to know, like she was Raf, but not _quite_ Raf.

* * *

And comes the new chapter! The song I mentioned actually existed, and so far one of my favs: Omnia sol (Let your heart be staid).


	4. Chapter 3:A Brief Interlude of Happiness

**Chap 3: Happiness**

"What is this?"

"A Non-Disclosure form." The woman in a bright yellow trench coat laid down a pen next to the blue manila folder. "After...well…the incident involving the Angel Terrence last week, we hope that the eight of you would understand the sensitive nature of the problem. His mission is an international secret. For both our benefits, I sincerely suggest your cooperation."

Urie turned her stern lilac eyes from the form to Raf, who had picked up the pen.

"What about Terrence? Would he be facing punishment for coming here?"

The general sighed.

"That is our secret." Her eyes were sad. "I can't say more because of regulations, but be assured he is safe and healing."

The younger form of her best friend glanced at the general warily. It was clear that she was evading the question as nicely as could be managed. After a moment of silence and contemplation, the younger angel looked at Urie square in the face.

"I realize the disposition our team is facing now. We are not in our own dimension, and therefore has no government to plead for release. However, we are technically not trespassing. In one sense, you can even agree that we are kidnapped here. So your duty is to help us return. And seeing that we did not come with intention to harm, I'd say we were supposed to be treated better than this." Leaning forward on her chair, Raf dropped her voice low. "I'd even say no one out of your group knew of our existence. And yet far from receiving help, we are now being cornered into signing a non-disclosure agreement. How well would that sit with international lawyer, do you think? General Uriel?"

Caught in the heat of the moment, the dignified general was stunned. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and confidence.

"I'm saying it in your best interest, and of course, I do realize that something has got to be done. In the time that you will be here waiting to return, we will give you your own identities, of course. While we can't enroll you in a school because of that, you will get the option to choose a job, with secret agents watching you of course."

Before Raf or Urie could say anything, Gas took the pen. And so in a noisy manner, their new lives came to be.

* * *

Raf strolled casually along the recess to the library with a cup of coffee in her hand. She turned the knob and closed the door, only to almost collide with a cloaked figure standing there. Startled and no ness frightened, she dropped the mug, the gooey-looking brown liquid seeped into the mustard-colored carpet instantaneously. The figure turned around and Raf found herself at the end of a sharp knife, its blade hovering dangerously close to her neck. She swallowed nervously and looked into the eyes of the unwelcomed shadow. Blue eyes meet each other. The figure dropped the knife, his eyes still stare at Raf in a frozen gaze.

"Terrence." Raf murmured unsurely.

His eyes became focused once more, like a man walking without direction found a light. Suddenly, Terrence shot forward and took Raf surprisingly by the arm.

"Terrence?"

"Raf. How did you enter this room? The door was placed under a spell so as to prevent intruders."

"I…I…." She stemmers. At the tenth "I," Terrence released her arms.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I have something to give to you anyway. It's the device you held before being transported here." At this he held out the cell phone. "It seemed to react only to your fingerprints, and even after forcing it open, there was nothing to suggest that it has any dangerous power hidden, though it has a lot of your spiritual pressure imbedded within. You have to be careful not to release so much at a time, even when you are stressed."

"But I…"

"In short, it's a normal phone, but the ID just doesn't exist. Not in this world anyway. Since it was in your hand the moment you guys landed here, we decide to give it back to you. If you find anything though-"

"I know, I know." She waved. "I was to report it to you. I have a new identity now, though, so I guess you will have to call me by something else."

"You know what?"

"What?"

He held out a blue pin. It was round, with a blue triangle in the middle.

"We can communicate through it, just tap twice to start connecting and then keep tapping in Morse code. And then you can tap three times to end the message."

Raf let out a small laugh, and so did Terrence.

"This is kind of like a child's game."

His face suddenly turn grave.

"But it isn't, Raf."

* * *

"So let's get this straight. Let's say our new name loud and clear, and we are only to call each other by our real name in secret." Raf began.

It was a week after the library incident, and everyone has got a new identity. Most haven't decide their path, but as most of them believed it was temporary until their departure home, they were not anxious to declare their intentions.

At the moment, they were resting comfortably in the dining room, inspecting their new IDs with curiosity. Raf and Urie were resting on two velvet armchairs, sipping some jasmine tea with the expensive Japanese cups. Miki was pouring more tea in two cups for herself and Sweet; Sweet, being Sweet, was animatedly making casual conversation with Miki, obviously excited at the prospect of being able to visit a shopping mall again. The devils were obviously more energetic and their faces were lit up at the prospect of giving more mischief to this new world. All four of them were sitting on the table making jokes, and Gas was munching on his third bacon and cheese burger for breakfast.

"Apparently they don't do surnames in this place." Miki commented, her eyebrows raised. "Well, either way, my new name is Minerva. Closest thing I can get to Miki without it being obvious."

"I'm Dulcie." Sweet added. "Means sweet, like me who has a sweet and kind personality."

Cabiria let out an unimpressed snort. "Such ugly qualities for a hideous person, yeah."

To stop the impending argument that was likely to end in broken teacups and discarded sandwiches, Urie sat up and came it between the two.

"What are you guys, ten?"

"I don't know about me, but your friend there, she sure acts like she's ten." Cabiria waved dismissively and returned the glare Sweet just gave her. "But because I'm mature, I will let this one slide. My new name is Leila, I haven't decide the spelling. Laugh all you want, it means "Night Beauty" in case anyone is wondering."

"I sure was not!" Sweet retorted.

"Oh come now, you cloud-headed angel." Kabale chimed in. "That name, now, fits a seductress with actual charm like our own Cabiria well."

"What about you, Kabale?"

"Hmm, I think I'll go with Kiara. Gas and Sulfus, what about you two?"

Still munching on the last bits of bacon, Gas replied immediately and jovially. "Yeah *munch* well *munch* I think *munch*" He continued, until an exasperated Kabale took the burger from him. "I was thinking Max. You know, short and simple."

"Alright then, Max! You, Sulfus, what should we call you now? Sulky, Sullen? Both names sounds mike you." Cabiria turned to the devil who was deep in thought.

"Ya know, I was thinking Drake actually, fiery and all that. Sounds unrelated to Sulfus, but I kinda like the ring."

"Your name sounds like a rapper, Drake." Kabale laughed. "Oh well, what about the two angels here hmm?"

"I'm going with either D-I-N-A or D-I-N-A-H. Spelling optional. Because Raf and I, we read a comic book when we were little. It was about two sisters fighting crime together, the first one was named Dinah after their mother."

"And the sister was named Sara, without an H." Raf smiled mischievously, a hint or reminiscence in her eyes. "Fun times we had, with code names and battles with masks and batons."

* * *

For clarification:

Miki: Minerva

Sweet: Dulcie

Cabiria: Leila

Kabale: Kiara

Gas: Max

Sulfus: Drake

Urie: Dina(h)

Raf: Sara

Thank you for reading this story, your reviews mean a lot to me!

MapleTwilight: Her identity will be revealed in the next 2-3 chapters! Stay tuned!

nimnim: Thank you so much! Your reviews means a lot to me!


End file.
